History of Ner'wa
Introduction Rumors would have it that our great King, Zale the First, had himself caused the great war. Special tomes only accessible to few amongst the royalty of Merfolks, would talk of stories where as a simple man, Zale, walked inside the lair of a Dragon named Baltasel, seeking to acquire back, an artifact that one of the Merfolk had brought her, only to find the corpse of the thief charred to death. After many days watching over her lair, he managed to enter when she was away, a rare occurrence. And took back more than just the artifact. I am Noela’ar, an elder historian of Ner’wa, underwater city in the great Incantre. Year (today time). Would finally get a closer look on the royal archives. At an advanced age of 75, losing sight of my left eye at a scary speed, it was to be my only and last chance to seek the answers to the event that happened in 91 FE, year of the First King ever crowned in Ner’wa. Slowly I would swim, in between the rocky ravine as I followed the path of seashells leading to the palace, the hungry anemones danced, as they fed on the small plankton, casting blue and green shade of light on the corals that were growing on the surface of the rock. The many fish that lived in those corals would playfully chase each others in front of me, caring less for my presence, some even enjoying the displacement of water caused by my long scaled fishtail. A duo of guard, wearing tridents and shield greeted me at the door. After reading the parchment of seaweed and the approval symbol sign by the King himself, they moved aside and the gate rolled up to let me in. The hall led me to a small room, inside were another two guard who looked at my sceal and led me to an altar on which remained the only and oldest record of history, saved from the Draconic encroachment time. Along that relic, would be small books too, containing most of the royalty historic collection. A King Is Born “The longest and most painful wail was heard even at the deepest level of the sea, as the red Dragon noticed the missing egg in her nest.” Zale swam fast carrying the red egg and the artifact in both arms, he had abandoned his trident at the shore before diving into the dark water. When he returned to Ner’wa, people started to chant, “A hero! Zale the hero!” Applauding him as he swam by the receptacle of stone where the artifact belonged. ”Praise Miciea !” said another group closing on him. ”What is this in your hand Zale?” asked another one. ”Oh this? *he moved the egg up and down with his strong arm.* -”This, my kin, is the last gift we will ever get from that terrible greedy lizard that roam the land and sky. The Crowd cheered at that and a young merman approached Zale with a metal circlet in his open hand. ”It.. It’s for you Zale." He said with a shy laugh. ”What, is this little fish head for me? That looks like what the bipeds wear? He would turn in his hand the carefully handcrafted golden crown. "Where did you get that?” said Zale. ”It’s from my father, he made it for you, but he stayed home today he was sick. He wanted me to give it to you, were you to return.” Zale placed the Crown on his head with the one free hand. Everything became silent for a moment, and everyone looked at him in awe. “The king Zale!” “The king Zale!” The crowd seemed to be pleased and happy, cheering even louder. ”We need someone to lead us! Someone brave like you Zale!” Screamed a Merman amongst them. To this they agreed, and so was it declared on that day of the year 91 FE Naga It is said that after that day, Baltasel started to hunt every crawling thing she could see close to her lair, assuming that human had done the deed, she would burn their campment and sink their boat coming too close to the land, until eventually the Draconic encroachment arrived. She would be one of the voice of many to lead the rest in the furious war. Many years later, the Dragon egg exposed to the arcane magic of the artifact hatched, under the eye of the secret order of Miciea, a group of mage serving under Zale command. They watched and were amazed to see that the hatchling was able to breathe underwater on his own, but also it’s skin and scale were blue, and instead of wings it had fins and a snake like tail that looked like the Merfolks. They named her Tsuni. It was only many years after that the Merfolk realized the power of the artifact, and started to use it to bring human into their city for means of reproductions or trade. Eventually the Dragon Tsuni, became aware of her difference, rebelled against the new King Finigan, destroying the city in her rage and leaving to never return. As the waves clashed above, so did the sea below and scant information survived that period. As of today, some people believe she still lives on under the sea, that she found a human mate and from their union would have been born the Naga, creatures of both land and sea, half snake, half human.